Family: Flock Style
by LitChic007
Summary: basically 10 years later. story is way better than summary. i hope!
1. Chapter 1

**kay, just trying my hand at a more advanced FanFict. my other one took place when they were still in theyre teens so this is all new for me. i hope i dont dissapoint!**

**I'm warning you all now though, it may not ever be finished, and if i do continue it, updates may take a while cuz of school.**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding in my ears. Low shallow breaths shook my body as I regained consciousness.

"Max?" The low, concerned voice chased away all my fear, and I rolled into his strong warm arms.

Fang pulled me close to his chest, "Was it the dream again?"

I nodded against his form.

"Their gone Max," he soothed, "Itex can never hurt us again."

I whimpered, I knew he was right. We'd destroyed Itex almost a decade ago, yet the nightmares kept coming.

There was a light knock at the door, and Fang groaned.

I smiled sheepishly, "I guess I woke them up again huh?"

Fang nodded and rolled over.

I pulled myself out of bed, and opened the door, three cherub faces grinned up at me.

Now let me catch you up. Itex is gone, way gone, we blew those bastards into the next millennium. Six years later, Iggy and Ella announced their engagement (I was shocked too, Ella was only 19!). Turns out, they had ulterior motives. That sexist pig had knocked up my little sister! Three months after the wedding, Ella gave birth to a beautiful baby bird boy. Apparently, humans and Avian-Americans create more Avian-Americans. Go figure. Unfortunately, human bodies weren't made to carry a hybrid embryo; Ella didn't survive the birth. This sent Iggy into a spiraling depression. Iggy, disabled by his deep depression, and my mother, unable to look at the infant without bursting into tears, were unable to care for Ella's child. Which left Fang and I to take over. His name was Jeff Martinez. (He took Ella's last name so he wouldn't be connected with Iggy's parents who tried to turn him into a circus sideshow) He had Iggy's signature strawberry blonde hair, and Ella's Hispanic brown eyes. A year later, Fang proposed, and I, you guessed it... ran away. But only for a night we were married a month later, and two months after that, I was pregnant. Yes, I know, the great Maximum Ride with a great big pregnant belly. I was severely pissed. But now, three years later, looking down at my nephew and daughters, I couldn't be happier. And yes, I said _daughters_ plural. Just my luck, the one time I get pregnant, and I get doubly pregnant. My daughters were the center of my life, Ultimate and Indefinite Ride.

"Mommy?" Indefinite murmured, reaching for my hand. Physically, she took after me, blonde hair, brown eyes, but she had Fangs strong silent disposition. I smiled down at her, I already knew what she wanted, and I opened the door wider, and led them into the bedroom I shared with Fang.

They clambered onto the bed. "Daddy," Ultimate whispered to Fang's sleeping form, "Daddy wake up!"

I smiled at my daughters antics, although on the outside she had Fang's dark features, she shared my sauciness and stubborn streak.

"Let Daddy sleep, Ultimate." I chastised her gently. She jutted her chin out defiantly, and I almost broke, she was just so darn cute.

"You can play with Daddy in the morning." I reminded her.

She deliberated for a moment, and then smiled, "Okay!"

I snuggled down with my new little flock and drifted off to sleep.

So what happened to my flock? _The_ Flock?

Iggy is off at some far corner of the world, still sulking. Angel and Gazzy live here, in a house in the Colorado Mountains with Fang and I, and are finishing out high school.

And Nudge, well Nudge is off attempting to get a start in the fashion and movies industry, with our full support of course.

I guess you could say I was pretty proud of my guys.

Iggy's depression was a the saddest thing in my life, but there wasn't much we could do about that, it was something we'd all had to learn to deal with.

However, my life was mainly bright and happy, my daughters and nephew would be flying soon, my flock was happy and healthy (for the most part), and I was in love.

What more could a genetically advanced hybrid ask for?

* * *

**did ya like it?**

**reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**back by popular demand!**

**apparently people really liked this fanfic, so i decided not to discontinue it.**

**only took almost a year right?**

**but here you go (finally) chapter two!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, and smiled down at my daughters and nephew snuggled between me and Fang. I slipped out of bed as silently as possible and tip-toed downstairs. Just as every other morning, Angel was already up, making breakfast.

I kissed her head, "Hey Ange, what's cookin' sweetie?"

She smiled up at me, "Eggs, again."

We shared a glance, grinning at the irony. I couldn't believe how grown up my baby was, sixteen years old. When I was her age, we had just defeated Itex, and she was a sweet, slightly creepy, little girl. Now here she was, almost a woman. She was still gorgeous, no doubt about that, but no longer in a cute and cuddly way. She still sported her wide blue eyes, and long, curly blonde hair, of course that meant she had a lot of experience warding of guys. I didn't worry about her though, she could read minds, and she knew when a guy had the wrong intentions.

"Is Gazzy up yet?" I asked, knowing full and well that he wasn't. Angel shook her head and I groaned, heading back up the stairs. I didn't know what it was with that boy, it was his senior year of high school, you'd think he'd make sure he passed all of his classes and showed up for school each day, so he could finish as quickly as possible, but no.

I knocked loudly on his door, "Gazzy! Up and at 'em kiddo!"

There was an assortment of grunts and groans from behind the door that somewhat resembled the words, "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Satisfied I walked back to the bedroom Fang and I shared. I crept inside and gently shook my family awake.

Ultimate popped up immediately, "Morning mommy! Mommy, do we get to fly today? Oh pretty please?"

Soon her begging was joined by Jeff, "Please Auntie Max, please? I wanna fly so bad!"

Indefinite simply gazed up at me pleadingly and murmured, "Fly?"

I groaned and looked to Fang for help; he shrugged and gave me a look that said 'I'm following you.' I held up my hands in defeat, "Okay, you guys can fly today, but first, get your butt's down stairs, Angel made eggs."

Back downstairs, Gazzy was sitting groggily at the kitchen table, and I ruffled his hair as I passed. Some things never changed. We ate our fill of Angel's eggs, she was a good cook, no comparison to Iggy, but that couldn't be helped. After we'd eaten our fill, I ushered Angel and the Gasman out the door.

"Have fun at school you too, be careful! And Gazzy, please actually_ go _to class today."

He grinned sheepishly, Angel waved, and they took off. I smiled sadly, my babies were growing up. Angel and Gazzy were in high school, and today I had to teach my new babies how to fly. Fang came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I think it's time to teach some tiny little bird kids how to F-L-Y."

I smiled, "Aw do we have to? If we don't teach them, they can't leave."

He kissed my neck, "They have to leave sometime Max, and it's our job to make sure that when they do, they're well enough equipped to handle the real world."

I laughed, "As long as the world they enter doesn't need them to save it, I think I can handle it."

I lifted off from the lawn, Indefinite in my arms. As I reached a proper altitude, I spoke to Indefinite, "Okay sweetheart, remember, flap rhythmically, not spastically, don't panic, remain calm, and search for the updraft."

She nodded excitedly, and I let go. She fell a few feet before beating her wings ferociously. She gained some altitude, but was moving her wings too quickly and was already becoming tired. I swooped down to where she struggled and gathered her in my arms. I landed gently on the ground.

"Very good first try, Indefinite, but next time, flap a little slower, it helps conserve energy. And you don't have to flap the whole time, the wind will carry you." I paused, "Alright, who's next?"

"Me! Me!" Jeff shouted excitedly. I smiled sadly as I looked into his eyes that reminded me so much of my sister, and took him in my arms.

As I rose into the sky, with my nephew in my arms, I felt a pang of grief. Christmas was approaching, and all I wanted was my flock back together.

* * *

**well i hope you guys like it. **

**i'm on winter break so if i get enough reviews, i should be able to get out a third chapter soon**

**review my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would just like to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**Especially Armygirl0604, your review probably made my day.**

**Oh, and to answer MaxRide333; you did forget that you read about Nudge, she's off modeling (but dont worry, she's in this chapter)**

**Anyway, in light of all you wonderful reviewers, chapter 3 is up!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was very excited. We we're finally going to have a real flock Christmas, something that hadn't happened since… well, since Ella. Nudge's phone rang shrilly, and she answered just before it went to voicemail, "Max?"

I smiled to hear her voice, coated in memories, "Hey sweetie, drop all plans for next week, you're coming home for Christmas."

There was a short pause, and then a response, "Oh Max, really? Oh my gosh I have so much to do, I have to buy a whole new wardrobe, and buy presents. Oh, do you think I should bring food? Because I know how much people like to eat around the holidays, so I mean, you can't really go wrong with food."

I grinned, ah the Nudge Channel, I'd missed it so, "Anything you bring will be fine Nudge, just as long as you bring yourself."

I heard her mumbling plans under her breath, "Oh! Max? Can I bring a friend?"

I shrugged, "Why not? The more the merrier!"

* * *

I was dreading the next phone call, my mother. Mom had been, a little unstable ever since Ella's death, but it was very important to me that she came this Christmas.

She picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

My voice was timid, "Hey Mom, its Max."

"Max, it's been too long honey," her voice was filled with nostalgia, "how have you been?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, as always. I do have an invitation for you though. How would you like to spend Christmas at my place?"

There was a long pause, and I held my breath, finally she spoke, "Oh Max honey that would be lovely."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Nudge arrived days later.

I wrapped her in a hug and then held her back at arm's length, "You look so grown up."

And she did, her wide brown eyes were no longer innocent, but knowing, her hair she'd so long fought with was jelled back into a pony tail, and her dirty ripped clothing had been replaced by designer labels. She wasn't my little girl anymore.

She smiled, and looked at the rest of the flock behind me, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Joshua, my fiancé."

From behind her stepped a man who shared Nudge's cocoa coloring, he was smiling warmly, and looked a little nervous. However, my brief inspection led me to believe he was not an eraser, or any other genetically produced enemy.

Fang shook his hand, and nodded, "Joshua."

Joshua returned the hand shake, and then took a step back, "Oh wow, Nudge has told me so much about you all," he made his way over to me, "you must be Max," he turned to Fang, "and, let's see, black clothes, dark features, no talking. You must be Fang," he made his way through the family, stopping at Ultimate and Indefinite, "And you two cuties much be Indefinite and Ultimate, Nudge's nieces."

"I like him." I murmured to Fang.

He shrugged, but I knew he also approved.

Once inside Nudge and Angel immediately began to chatter, I rolled my eyes, just like the old days. Joshua engaged Gazzy in a conversation about some sports time. Honestly, I didn't understand, the boy had saved the world, what entertainment could he find in watching men in tight pants fight each other for an odd shaped ball. It was beyond me. I felt Jeff tug at the hem of my shirt. I lifted him into my arms, he was going to be five next year, and then I'd have to suck it up and sent him to school. I frowned at the thought. My babies were all growing up so fast. In fact, Jeff had just started showing signs of his first gift. Basically he was a human light switch, he could plunge a whole room into darkness if he so willed it. I had already realized how useful that would've been back when we were trying to save the world. Escapes would have been a cinch.

As I glanced around the room, my heart swelled, my life was just about perfect.

I carried Jeff over to the couch, and I settled myself next to Fang. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. After all these years, I still blushed. Ultimate ran up to the couch, and clambered onto Fang's lap, "Daddy!" she hung her little arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her head affectionately. Indefinite toddled up and pulled herself in between Fang and me, smiling up at us. I looked over at Fang, and looking in his eyes, we both knew, that we were the luckiest people on the face of the planet.

* * *

**Well there it is; Chapter 3.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**if you did (or if you didnt)**

**dont let your voice go unheard!**

**make a statement, make a comment**

**just REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE!**

**Let's be honest here, who had honestly given up hope on me ever posting again?**

**I HAD.**

**But fear not loyal readers! I have returned with a brand new chapter! **

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

I was woken Christmas morning by the ringing of the doorbell. I groaned and rolled into Fang's side. He gently shook me, "Max, Max, someone's at the door."

I glared at him and sat up, "No, no, I insist, allow me," I snapped sarcastically, "Merry Christmas to you too."

Fang simply smirked at me, "Now darling, where's your holiday spirit?"

The doorbell rang again, killing the retort already forming on my lips.

I jogged downstairs to open the door, cursing whoever dared to wake me up before 7 am. I swung the door open; revealing the visitor, only to find myself slack jawed.

"Merry Christmas Max, I hope you don't mind me stopping by." The visitor said, shifting uneasily.

Finally I found my voice, "Iggy?" I wrapped him in a hug, "Oh Iggy! You're here, you're really here! I can't believe this! This is the best Christmas ever. Come in, come in, do you want to see Jeff? He's upstairs, Nudge is here! She's engaged! Oh my you've missed so much! You're an Uncle! I sent you letters! I invited you to the wedding, did you ever get it? I just can't believe you're here!"

Iggy chuckled the familiar laugh I'd gone so long without hearing, "Max, calm down, you sound like Nudge. I never got the letters, or the invitation, but I never stayed in one place more than a week. I'm so glad to be back."

I still couldn't believe I was staring at Iggy. The same Iggy who had been one of my closest friends my entire life, the loving, perverted pyro-maniac who I knew and loved.

At that second Indefinite snuck up behind me, silently pulling on my shirt, "Momma?"

Iggy's gaze flickered to Indefinite, he grinned, "Is this my niece? She's beautiful; she looks just like you Max."

"Thanks," I responded blushing, "But she really acts much more like Fang, it's a-" I stared closer at him, noticing the lack of clouds in his now clear blue eyes, "Did you just say she _looked_ like me, can you see her? Can you see me?"

Iggy shrugged, "Actually, I can just see in general, you look great Max, really. Fang's a lucky guy."

I through my arms around him in joy and disbelief, "You can see? Really? That's great! When did this happen? Tell me everything!"

He laughed again, "You really have been spending too much time around Nudge. During my… err… travels, I came across some truly cutting edge surgeons in Switzerland, and they really know their stuff."

I hugged him closer to me, "Oh Iggy, this is all so wonderful. Come on in, come on in, I'll bring everyone down."

He walked in and sat down on a couch near the Christmas tree, I grinned even larger, Iggy was finally home. I scooped Indefinite up into my arms and ran up the stairs as quickly as my genetically engineered legs would allow.

I fell into bed that night with a satisfied sigh. My flock was finally back together. My mother arrived a few hours after Iggy, embracing him tightly. Things were finally going perfectly.

Jeff and Iggy hit it off right away, and Gazzy couldn't have been happier to have his partner in crime back. Angel loved having Nudge around for all the girl-talk I wasn't very good at, and Joshua even seemed to be enjoying himself. My mother was simply delighted with the children, finally taking to being a grandmother, and the kid's adored her. Today had gone so well I had insisted that my mother and Iggy move in (we had more than enough room) and I even managed to convince Nudge and Joshua to extend their stay a few more weeks.

Life was definitely looking up.

* * *

**And there it was folks!**

**Pretty please, if anyone still cares about this stupid story,**

**REVIEW **

**If you do I'll try my best to update again soon,**

**Pinky swear!**


End file.
